


Memories

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, Prompt Fic, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: How could the universe be so cruel? If it had to take Alec then why couldn’t he, Magnus, die too? Alec should be with him on the trip. It wasn’t fair.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for HM at Discord server for HM 500 Prompt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ow_PNMtMGhU - "Road Trip" by Dream ft. PmBata
> 
> The last paragraph from the song lyric got me, so that was the idea for.

Magnus had been driving for over twenty hours, remembering all the great times he’d had with his high school boyfriend.

_Now that interstate is paved with memories_

He remembered the road trip they took when they were 18, the best time of their lives, and now he was making the trip again to remember Alec.

_Of a past life I lived when I was 18_

Driving through each state brought back so many memories. Memories of the man he loved and simple things made great because he shared them with Alec. Things like going for a walk or buying food together or laughing at something silly until their sides hurt.

How could the universe be so cruel? If it had to take Alec then why couldn’t he, Magnus, die too? Alec should be with him on the trip. It wasn’t fair.

His friends, Catarina and Ragnor, advised him to take the trip to clear his head after Alec was declared dead, supposedly killed in action on what was meant to be his last tour. His friends thought it might be good for Magnus to take the road trip alone so he could try to let Alec go.

His boyfriend’s family asked him to do the same in remembrance of him. So eventually he did, taking the old van and hitting the road, remembering his boyfriend and the love they’d shared. Alexander hadn’t returned his heart to him, and Magnus hadn’t given it back. He couldn’t.

The love he had for his late boyfriend was still there, and Magnus didn’t stop for one minute to grieve, even when he attended the funeral. It couldn’t be real. How could Alec die and leave him behind him like that?

With each passing mile Magnus began to question if his boyfriend was really dead. There was no way Alexander would die the way they said he did. Magnus knew his boyfriend would fight for him, to be with him, and now… he just hoped it was a trick. His family and friends seemed to accept it and had tried to be there for him, but Magnus didn’t believe it. Something inside of him told him his boyfriend was still alive. They were soulmates. Magnus would feel it if he were truly gone.

He remembered the spark he felt when he and Alec first saw each other in a high school hallway, the love at first sight he thought only happened in fairy tales.

With Alexander, he knew that could happen; the love, the stories, the secrets they shared with each other.

Magnus had planned to propose to his boyfriend when he returned from his tour. He still had the ring. He’d just been waiting for the right time. He still was.

_And every winter, I think back to what we used to be_

_In that past life we lived at 18_


End file.
